1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transponder, a system, and a method of communication between a transponder and a base station.
2. Description of the Background Art
Transponders are known from, for example, German Pat. Application No. DE 10 2004 013 176 B4, which correspond to U.S. Publication No. 20050210213, and which is incorporated herein by reference. In this regard, memory areas that are restricted or write-protected can be addressed by certain commands and the content can be changed selectively.
A drawback in the conventional art is that it is potentially possible to change memory content at any time, in order to falsify, for example, the origin data or unique assignability in a product-related application by manipulating the information provided therefor.